


The Better Ann

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Competition, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Split up from the others in Kamoshida’s Palace, Ann and Akira come across Kamoshida’s Cognitive Ann, who has her eyes on the dashing, handsome stranger in the mask and will do anything to prove she’s better than the ‘flat girl’ in the catsuit. Anonymous commission.





	The Better Ann

"I can hardly tell these rooms apart," Panther whined nervously, looking around with little certainty of anything about her surroundings. "Have we been here before? Are we going in circles?"

"I don't even think it's possible to go in circles," Akira said. "We keep coming back through different heights of the entrance hall and the chapel, remember? If we were going in circles, we would have found one of them so far." He didn't know that for sure, though; aside from being a little sketchy about his recollection of the ethereal realm that was Kamoshida's Palace, there was something off-putting about the Metaverse, and he didn't know for certain that it actually had to confirm to the standards of silly things like geometry or logic. For all he knew they had been walking through the same three rooms over and over somehow.

The attack of a too big, too nasty knight riding a horse had split the group up as he struck them down the middle, and they had no idea where Ryuji and Morgana had ended up, but the already in over their head group was in even more trouble split up than they were together, and with every corner Akira rounded, he was very much aware that he and Ann weren't in a great position to fight much of anything by themselves.

But then, he was expecting to see monsters around corners, not Ann in a skimpy bikini and cat ears.

"Hey there handsome," Princess Ann cooed, smiling wide as one hand rested on her cocked hip, the other waving eagerly toward the two phantom thieves. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" She giggled, sticking her chest out as she took a few steps toward him. "Oh right, in my dreams."

"You have got to be kidding me," Panther groaned. "Kamoshida's blow-up doll version of me? What's she doing here?" The mere sight of Princess Ann had the real Ann feeling incredibly uncomfortable, not even remotely ready to have to face down the mockery of her own existence before her. Everything about the oversexed bimbo version of her that the creepy teacher had created in his mind gave her the creeps. "Hey, back off of him, airhead."

"Nobody asked the flat girl anything," Princess Ann shot back.

"We're the exact same girl!" Panther screamed. "We have the exact same breasts! I just don't go around flaunting them like a plastic, inflatable--"

"Bring it down," Akira said lowly, and Panther fell silent. "We don't need to be loud, that will only attract more shadows." Ann sighed, head hanging low as she drew back, agreeing with him more than she'd like to. "Uh, what do we call you, miss? My name is Joker, and my friend here is Panther."

"My name is Princess Ann, but I think you can call me your new girlfriend," she cooed, leaning forward and grabbing Akira's jacket, using her hold to pull herself inward a little bit. 'Why don't you ditch the flat bitch and come hook up with a princess instead?"

"Again, same girl," Panther snarled bitterly, not sure what else she could do about the situation. How was she even thinking about Akira? Wasn't she some kind of manifestation of Kamoshida's delusion and his belief that Ann was crazy for him? This wasn't right, and it made so little sense, but she didn't want to say anything at the risk of sounding stupid, given she knew absolutely nothing about the Metaverse or how any of this worked. "Joker, we don't have time for this."

"Is that loser your girlfriend? You could do better than her, you know." Princess Ann turned around and pressed her perky butt right up against Joker's lap, making him gasp in surprise as he turned his gaze toward Panther, whose face went so red beneath her mask it was hard to tell where mask ended and face began. "You could get with a real girl who knows exactly how to please a man. I've slept with so many guys and sucked so many cocks before, and I'm sure I could blow your mind."

Ann was very much not Akira's boyfriend, but that did not make any of this display less infuriating, especially as she discovered just what this insane, hyper-slutty version of her was built on. "He's my boyfriend!" she snapped. It wasn't true in the least, but she found herself overcome by a swell of fury and jealousy at the way Princess Ann was rubbing up against him. It was something Panther could abide by no longer as she grabbed her very confused teammate by the head and kissed him hard.

"Not anymore, you hussy!" Princess Ann said, pushing Panther off of him and reaching back, undoing her bra and tossing it aside before shaking her shoulders and showing off her tits to the very confused but increasingly lucky-feeling man. "What do you think, Joker? My tits are perfect, aren't they? Imagine how good they'd fell wrapped around your big, hard cock." She grabbed hold of them and spread them apart, licking her lips as she motion toward his groin, where his cock had begun to rise and leave a swelling bulge.

Not wanting to be upstaged now as she felt herself sliding into very regretful behaviors solely so she could show up an imaginary version of herself, Panther grabbed the zipper of her very form fitting catsuit and unzipped it, flaunting her body toward Akira as she moaned, "He already has these to wrap around his cock, and so much more to enjoy, too." Even though Princess Ann was wearing very little and was such a perfect recreation that there was almost definitely something in the girls' locker room to be worried about, leaving everything about the blonde laid bare for Akira's gaze, his eyes still fell excitedly onto the reveal of skin as Ann leaned forward, biting her lip and striking a sexy pose as she tried to taunt his attention to her.

Akira was torn in the strangest of ways as he looked back and forth between Panther and Princess Ann, eyes unable to keep off of the two completely identical and equally tempting bodies. This should not have been a conflict within Akira, but he couldn't help himself, pants getting tighter as Princess Ann threw herself up against him in a kiss, grabbing at his cock through his pants as she moaned and shoved her tongue into his mouth, aggressively in the most cartoonishly slutty of ways, but somehow that only made it strangely even hotter.

Princess Ann pulled back only for Panther to go in for a kiss too, grabbing his body and pulling him back with her as she pinned herself up against a wall with Akira's body, moaning and pressing against him feverishly. Panther was out of control, so frustrated and angered by the pathetic and oversexed imitation of her that she was going way over the edge. "He's mine," she said clearly amid all the kissing and fever, and a dizzy Akira found himself wondering if he actually was. He had no idea that Ann felt this way about him; they had known each other only a couple weeks, after all, and she hadn't shown any signs of feeling something like this about it, but the way she kissed him was a little bit too intense for him to really know how to handle otherwise.

Not having any of that, Princess Ann pulled Akira back toward her and pushed her panties down, spreading her legs out as a hand reached down to her mound and spread her puffy labia. "Please fill me, Joker," she whined. "Come on, you know you want to, don't you?" Completely naked, begging, and left in nothing but cat ears now, Princess Ann was quite the show and Akira felt like a complete idiot for the way he was fooled enough to start staring at her, but what else could he do?

Desperate not to lose this even given the insane fact that she really should not have cared, Panther resorted to drastic measures, pushing her catsuit down and stripping to nothing but her mask as she bent forward, bracing against the wall and sticking her but out far, purring, "Why have the fake girl when you can have the real thing?" Panther knew this was insane, but on some level she was finding herself getting almost too into what she was doing as determination to win overtook her and logic went out the window. Kissing Akira was heating her up, and something about the general aura of Princess Ann was screwing around with her head a little bit. Not a lot, but even if the cognitive double wasn't the original, she was in turn exerting a little bit of her own essence mentally onto the real Ann, helping to drag the blonde down in with her to reaches of lust she didn't realize she was so quickly descending into.

Akira was not under such hazy effects, but instead under the effects of Princess Ann and Panther both showing him their pussies and basically begging him to fuck them, something that had him so confused that all he could do was stand there, frozen in indecision, as much about whether or not he should try to snap Ann out of whatever was happening as about whether to fuck the real Ann or the one who he wouldn't have to see again, both of which held their own levels of awkwardness that made this an insane, no-win scenario.

At least until Princess Ann threw herself down to er knees in front of Akira and grabbed at the band of his pants and the underwear beneath, forcing them down furiously and moaning, "I'll just take it for myself then," she said. Akira's rock hard cock swung upward and smacked her in the cheek, and all she could do was gasp at what she saw before her, hands reaching for it eagerly and grasping the meaty dick hard. "So big! Is this all because of me? I bet it is, a girl like that could never make such a fat, juicy cock hard like this." She leaned forward and began to lick up and down the shaft, bright blue eyes staring up at Akira with a needy ache that was completely out of control.

Akira groaned as Princess Ann began to lick his dick, not at all prepared for the tongue to start slithering its way around his shaft like this. It was a sudden rush of confusion and excitement he couldn't have been braced for, unprepared for the sudden pleasure and not knowing what to say as his eyes failed to keep off of Princess Ann, staring down at the kneeling cognitive construct and feeling hopelessly lost as his gaze turned finally toward the also naked Panther, begging her with his expression to do something about this. Anything.

And do something she did. "Move over," Panther said, shoving Princess Ann off to the side as she dropped to her knees. "I told you, he's mine." She grabbed the base of his cock and picked up right where Princess Ann left off with plenty of licks and kisses up and down his shaft. "Mm, Joker, if I'd have known your cock was so big before..." She trailed off into thought and excitement at the discovery of just how hung the new guy was, delighted by everything she saw and felt, her every touch igniting her with something special, something swelling hot and out of control. Panther wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind with exposure to Princess Ann screwing around with her so much, but as she kissed Akira's cock all over she felt so happy to be there that it didn't matter to her that she was doing any of this.

Panther got in some good time familiarizing herself with Akira's dick before Princess Ann came right back with a vengeance, shoving her aside. "Get your own boy toy, he's mine now." She grabbed the base of his shaft and opened her mouth wide, sucking him right into her mouth and taking him down a few inches, head starting to rock back and forth as she got competitive, only halfway staring at Akira as her gaze fell fiercely onto Panther, trying to stare her down and force her to back off, territorial in her claim on Akira. Her head bobbed steadily, mouth wrapped tightly around the thick cock with a confidence that withstood the sloppy sucking noises that followed.

Akira groaned, head rolling back as he tried to find some kind of words to make this situation okay, to try and resolve this without sending a potentially dangerous cognitive construct into violence--while he had his dick out and Panther was naked, no less--or disappointing the real life friend he'd have to keep being around after they left Kamoshida's Palace. All while being very much ruled by his dick in this moment and unable to push back against the way his lust forced him to find possibly the worst and best solution to this. "Why don't you two compete to see who's better instead of arguing about it?"

With Princess Ann being the slutty caricature of Ann and Panther being in a strange mindset thanks to being so near her double, the two girls seemed to be in agreement, both saying, "I'll show that I'm the better cocksucker!" in complete unison, sending a shiver up his spine and a throb through his cock.

Panther took the cock back from Princess Ann and sucked it into her mouth, same as her double just had, but she went further, deeper, moaning as she took him further into her mouth, her flirty eyes staring up at Akira with an aching hunger behind them. She was all worked up and hot, ready to give him the most thorough treatment she could, her tongue slithering about inside of her eager mouth, giving Akira the firm weight of all-out affection bearing down upon him hotter and firmer by the second. Panther was sinking down deep into lust fueled entirely by the almost intoxicating presence of Princess Ann, a weird it of psychic feedback that was making her act more like the slutty cartoon beside her.

The cock got passed back to Princess Ann, who threw herself down even deeper still, taking Akira's cock into her throat as she moved like she was ready to do whatever it took, gagging on the dick that slid down as she stared needily up at Akira, whose hands couldn't stay out of both girls' long blonde hair, holding onto the backs of their heads and caressing them as he held tightly on and embraced the madness as best he could. Her throat spasmed around his cock, an incredible and tight sensation that had his cock enveloped almost entirely in the hot embraced that lay past her lips. It was an amazing feeling made only better by all the sounds she made; even the embodiment of Ann as a sex idol was still happily choking along trying to handle his cock.

Panther knew as she took the cock back that she'd had to go just as hard, pressing forward and slurping the dick down, forcing it down her throat and pushing onward, letting her lips find the base of his cock as she swallowed him all the way down, intense and fervid and completely out of control. Ignoring the choking sounds she made and the way her head buzzed with panic, Panther worked a quick pace, always eager to take him down to the base and prove herself, her nose rubbing up each time against his pelvis in a show of rawness and intensity that knew no bounds. She wasn't going to stop until she got him off.

The pleasure was almost too much to bear as Akira found himself beset upon by Anns, some kind of freakish sex dream come to life as two of the hottest girl in his class dove for his cock and refused to let up for anything. Panther and her eager deepthroating had Akira's mind spinning as he knew that she wasn't the out of control caricature that Princess Ann was, and yet there she was matching and pushing further than she was. It was incredible, and his cock really didn't know how to respond.

They went back and forth, each trying to suck his cock faster, pigtails swaying as they hammered their own faces down against his lap, self-induced facefucks leaving both of them dizzy and with drool trickling down their chins as they tried to prove themselves by outpacing the other, frustrated and knowing that Akira could blow at any point, but not able to stop.

Princess Ann pulled back from his cock and groaned, tugging Akira down to the floor and trying to shove her tits into his lap. "I'm done, it's time you came!" she shouted, trying to wrap her breasts around his cock.

"It's my turn, shove off," Panther snarled, motioning forward to do the same, her own tits in hand as she tried to beat her double to the punch, but that only resulted in getting their tits around his cock at the same time as they met perfectly in the middle, both snarling at one another. They locked eyes fiercely, refusing to bend or pull back as they rocked their tits up and down Akira;'s cock, both wanting to prove their mettle in the process as they bickered back and forth between one another.

"I don't care who turn it is, my tits are better."

"You aren't even real. He deserves a girl who will stay with him when he leaves."

"Why would he want to leave when he can drill my pussy all day in the castle for the rest of his life?:"

"I don't even talk like that, what's going on here?"

Akira could barely pay any attention to their arguing as the pleasure got to hi, his thoroughly sucked and very well tended to cock already close to blowing when Panther and Princess Ann got their tits around his cock, and a double titfuck was altogether just too much for him to handle, having no hope of withstanding this insanity as he gave in to it, losing control and groaning, "I'm cumming," as his hips rocked upward and his very tense cock erupted. Cum shot upward, splashing both girls in the face as their argument received a very abrupt interruption, both girls taking big, gooey facials that had them pulling back in surprise at the raw virility and output of Akira that he could cover both their faces so well.

"I guess you both win?" Akira offered with a weak shrug, realizing his illusion had kind of lost itself there.

"No, that's bullshit," Princess Ann huffed, shaking her head. "My tits were clearly what made you cum, and I'm going to prove it." She lunged forward at Panther, who shrieked in surprise as she found herself pulled up and then driven onto her back, Princess Ann climbing atop her and straddling as her butt rose and wiggled excitedly. "Come fuck us both. Sample both our pussies, and you'll see who's better!"

A quivering, facialed Panther could have been the both of reason here and put an end to this, but instead she whined, "You already know who's going to feel better, Joker, come prove it!" Princess Ann being atop her only made everything so much worse for the poor thief.

No longer frozen by shock but whipped into action by pure excitement, Akira hurried forward frantically, amazed by everything that was going down here and wanting to get as much of it as he could as he grabbed both girls and slammed himself first into Panther's pussy, wanting to try and help keep her happy knowing she was real and that they'd have to deal with the awkwardness from this at the end of it. Panther moaned and whined as Akira grunted, his whole cock sheathing itself in the warmth of her slick, tight pussy at once, and he began to thrust, quickly pumping into her as the blonde writhed on the floor. "So tight," he groaned, shivering as the pleasure hit him immediately and with great fervor.

"You see that?" Panther cooed, biting her lip as she stared defiantly up at Princess Ann. Her expression was lit up with glee behind her mask, as in her strange and overly lusty state, the feeling of being nice and filled with cock gave her exactly what she had been craving. All the heat and excitement wound her up as the thrusts rocked her body back and forth, everything within her burning with the frenzy and excitement of being fucked nice and hard. It was everything she had been looking for, everything she needed. "He's complimenting me."

Switching over to Princess Ann was an experience, because he found himself pushing into the exact same pussy again, but upside-down. He groaned, hips stuttering as they bucked forward and his hands grabbed onto her hips. "She's so wet," he said, knowing he had to say something and not sure what to make of any of this or how he was managing to get away with any of this without getting his head bitten off, but Akira knew he had to just do his best. He thrust into Princess Ann at the same pace, hammering into her and trying his best to find a way around any of this without screaming excitedly that he was the luckiest man on earth.

Panther and Princess Ann both moaned eagerly as they were fucked, as the big dick pounded into them and rocked them back and forth with excitement a need-inducing swell of lust, only to whimper and watch on in burning envy as the other received their turn with his dick too, feeling empty without him inside of them now. It was an awful back and forth, and Akira knew there was no way to actually judge this contest given the circumstances, so he bought time just by thrusting and trying to figure himself out, not sure what to make of any of this but feeling like maybe he could stall out long enough to find a solution.

"Mm, he's so big isn't he?" Princess Ann moaned. "You actually look kind of cute getting fucked, you know that?" Leaning down, she licked Panther's cheek, lapping at some of the cum there and bringing it to her lips, a scoop of spunk on her tongue that she happily shoved into Panther;'s mouth, pressing down for a kiss.

Panther froze up as Princess Ann kissed her, as the tongue caressing along her lips to catch more cum to swap back and forth between them. It was confusing and weird, utterly selfcestuous in nature, but also way hotter than it should have been, and Panther found herself kissing her back, moaning as the strangeness got to her and she met her fervid kiss in turn. "T-thank you?" she asked, before admitting nervously, "But your face looks really good too when you're getting fucked, I didn't know I-you had such a lewd expression during sex."

A hand trailed down Panther's naked body, as Princess Ann got down to her clit and began to rub it, Panther fumbling about to do the same as they began to touch each other, kiss deepening as Akira continued to alternate between fucking them. It was an almost vain show of self-love in Panther's eyes, but that didn't actually do a damn thing to stop her as she licked Princess Ann's face in turn to get some of the cum off of her skin and into the kiss, before Princess Ann went even sluttier and began to lick some cum right off of Panther's mask.

The swelling heat growing between them was confusing, but Panther felt it was only the logical step as she felt the alternating sense of fullness and emptiness leave her dazed and starved for affection when she wasn't getting fucked. Princess Ann, with her kiss and her deft fingers, provided all of that to her, and she was receptive to the loving caress more than she could have ever imagined she would be until she was right there in the midst of the madness and giving herself up completely to excitement and raw, visceral need. It was something intense, something ragged, something more pleasurable than she could have ever imagined it would be, intermittently stuffed full of cock while making out and engaging in mutual masturbation with a slutty clone of herself.

Akira wasn't caught up in any of that complexity or thought, just eager to hammer away into a pair of incredible, hot, tight, sopping wet pussies as he watched two copies of the incredibly gorgeous Ann make out and touch each other all over. They seemed to be getting along just fine now, and maybe the heat would come off of him a little bit in the process. Maybe it wouldn't. He couldn't even bring himself to worry or care too much about that as he just slammed forward and enjoyed the most intense and intoxicating thrill he could have imagined, fucking Princess Ann and Panther with an intensity and roughness that had them both crying out in bliss. His hips raced, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and heated moans rising up hotter, swelling, pulsating, so out of control that he felt like he might just lose his fucking mind, but he couldn't even care anymore.

Amid the fucking and the fingering and all the kissing, there was nothing either Ann could do but give in. Panther and Princess Ann came in unison, both gasping and pulling away from their kiss and synchronized cries of orgasmic bliss rang out, "Cum in me, Joker!" rising up hotly from their lips as they begged for an ending to this, for the warm, gooey satisfaction they both craved.

It was too much for Joker to bear. Way, way too much. He couldn't resist the growing need or the swell of hunger within him, unable to hold back anything as he just let himself get carried away, but he'd established a rhythm there and it thankfully gave him the way out he needed, as he withdrew from Princess Ann's amazing twat and blew his load externally all over both of them. His cock erupted with a gush of thick, creamy spunk that painted both girls' thighs, asses, and mounds in gooey seed, blasting them all over and leaving neither girl safe or clean from the climactic mess. It was an incredible feeling and the sight of their backsides both coated in cum was an incredible thing to behold as they whimpered and shuddered.

"I guess we're both amazing, then," Princess Ann sighed, leaning down and kissing Panther. "But maybe that's not too bad; want to share him, Panther? We can share each other, too."

Not even thinking anymore about her raw hatred for Kamoshida's horrible mental construct of her after the glowing release she'd just had, Ann nodded slowly. "That sounds good to me."  
*******************  
Ryuji and Morgana finally found the others again by the entrance to the palace, but things weren't quite as expected, with Panther leaning off of one of Joker's arms and Princess Ann leaning off of the other.

Ryuji asked, "Hey, isn't that Kamoshida's--"

"No, I'm Joker's," Princess Ann snapped. "I don't need Kamoshida anymore, because my new man and his other girl keep me so much happier." She smiled, leaning up to peck Joker's cheek, and Panther did the same.

"Impressive," Morgana mused. "It's extremely difficult to change a cognitive copy in someone's palace, but it is possible."

"So what, now Joker steals this fake Ann from Kamoshida?" Ryuji understood none of this, and also didn't understand why Akira suddenly landed both Anns and was doing so well for himself, but he definitely couldn't come in from that angle.

"Hey, she's not fake!" Panther snapped. "And it's not her fault that our creepy teacher did this. Or my fault. It's good that Joker took her."

"Man, I don't get any of this," Ryuji said, putting his hands up in frustration. "Let's just head back for the day, we can try this again tomorrow."

"Can I come with you, please? I don't want to stay here with that gross man and have to leave my hunky boyfriend alo--" Before Princess Ann could finish that sentence, the air began to waver and shake, the group all leaving the Metaverse together and ending up in the alley near the school, just as expected, Morgana reverting once more to a regular earthly cat, while Princess Ann found herself clinging to Akira still, gasping as she stumbled back and panicked. "W-where are we? Where did we go?" Her eyes shifted toward Panther, now just Ann again, and gasped, "You're me! How are you me?" Standing there in underwear and cat ears, Princess Ann found herself suddenly whipped up in a panic.

“How did she come here into the real world? And where is she going to sleep?” Ann had been rather okay with her double right up until this very insane and sudden moment of realization that somehow, Princess Ann had come into the real world and that there weer now two of Ann Takamaki running around. “What does this mean?”

Everyone looked to Morgana for an answer, but he didn't have one. “Cognition?” he shrugged.


End file.
